Last Wish
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my fist fic. Pls go easy. Kai and Tala gets a letter from their lovers who were saved by a mysterious person. What would that person wanted from these two bladers?....
1. 1 Stranger

**Last Wish**

Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Bryan/Rei, Spencer/Brooklyn, Tyson/Max

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

"I can't stand this anymore" cried Miguel. "I just don't get how they found out who I am". Currently, he is running from a crowd of morbid fan girls and boys. "MIGUEL, I LOVE YOU" "YOU ARE MY HERO MIGUEL" He was running as fast as possible for a human. He takes a turn and suddenly stops dead in tracks. There was a dead end in front of him. He can hear crowd coming closer. Now, it was for sure he couldn't get to his apartment in good condition. Fear overtook him as he heard crowd coming closer and closer. He was unable to him as he knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly there came a hand from shadows "Over here, Miguel". Without even thinking he grabbed the hand. He was pulled up on a roof of a building. He gasped as he saw he was being pulled up like he was flying. When he turned around to see who saved him, there was a person wearing cloak. He couldn't recognize whether it was a girl or boy. But he must thank whoever it was for saving him. He shuddered when he thought what would have happened if he wasn't saved by.….whoever it was. "Um…thanx. I was hoping I'd reach my home in boxers" said Miguel.

"It would have happened if I'd not be here, Miguel" cloaked person said.

"Yeah. That's right!...wait!...How do you know my name?!"

"I know much more about you than you think......and Kai" cloak told.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Miguel. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

"You know what I mean by that. And before you interrupt me again, I'd like to ask you something. May I?" cloak asked.

When Miguel nodded in approval, cloak took out an envelope. Giving it to Miguel he continued, "I want you to give this to Kai. And I request you not to open. If Kai showed himself then it doesn't matter. Take it as repay for saving your life".

"Hey wait. What's your name? How would we contact you if Kai want due to this…. whatever this is" asked Miguel.

Cloak told "I'm an ordinary girl who knows extraordinary things. And if you want to contact me, then me and Kai have two things common".

"And what would that be?"

"One: Kai thinks most beautiful about and Two: You think most beautiful about Kai. Goodbye"

After that cloak jumped off the roof. Miguel rushed to corner to see it but it has vanished.

"Well…let's get back to home the" he said to himself and headed back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.

Please let me know it was. This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

ILoveKaiHiwatri


	2. 2 Letter

Hey! Thank you very much for reviews ^_^

Sorry guys, but there will be only Miguel/Kai and Tala/Claude. I mentioned other pairings but it seems I forget them a little. But I'm planning them to have a little appearance. Sorry to disappoint you.

Thanks Rapunzelle and marishka91 for you reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Beyblade.

**Warning:** YAOI i.e. malexmale. Don't like don't read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Letter**

As he reached home, he was about to push door bell as door suddenly opened and he was pulled inside by a pair of arms. "Miguel, where you have been? I was fucking worried about you. You should be here an hour ago? You should've phoned me at least…". Person was shut by Miguel's lips pressed on his. They parted when their lungs screamed for air.

"Kai. I'm fine" told Miguel.

"Now tell me, why are you so late? I was worried about you" Kai asked. Said enigma wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"I was on my way but bunch of fans chased me. I was about to get ripped when that girl saved me…"

"Girl? Which girl?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. She said to give you this". He took out that envelope which was given to him by that cloak. He handed it to Kai. When he opened it, there was a letter and another little envelope. As he opened that envelope, there were few photographs. They were of him and Miguel. One was when they were at beach enjoying sunset in each other's presence, one at park and few others. Kai looked puzzled how could anyone get these photos. Every photo was taken when they were alone and hasn't told anyone where they were going. So how could anyone get these he couldn't understand. He showed them to Miguel who also was confused. He then opened the letter and started reading it loud.

_Hey Kai,_

_How you have been? Hope fine. I get straight to the point, okay? I can't ramble much...._

'Clever' thought Kai.

_You must be thinking what all this is and how I got these photos, right? So I can answer your first question. You can ask Miguel who I am and you can find me then._

He looked at Miguel questioningly. "Oh! I'll tell you later Kai. First read it".

_I'm a big fan of you Kai. No, biggest ever fan. You, no, no-one can imagine how big fan I am._

Kai gave letter a weird look and Miguel just sly smile.

_Okay, okay, to the point. I just want to meet you personally. Not that I haven't done that before. But I want to do it last time. And I want to meet Tala too. Yes, I know him too. You two have improved much than last time. And becoming much better with every battle. That's it for now. If you want to know more you can meet me by solving the riddle that you lover is desperately trying to._

_And one more thing, congratulations for you relationship with Miguel. I wish you two happy life. Take care red._

"What? No name?" exclaimed Miguel.

"No. There is no name. And what riddle is she talking about?" asked Kai.

Miguel told him what happened before. Then he asked "Kai, what you think most beautiful in this world?" Kai thought for a moment and then suddenly asked "Miguel, what do you think most beautiful about me?"

"Huh? Oh! You tell first, I asked you"

"Miguel! Just tell. Its much more complicated than you think"

"Okay. If you say so..." he trails off.

"Miguel. Tell me" Kai demanded.

"Your eyes. Your eyes are most beautiful. I've never seen such eyes before. They are so mesmerizing. Anyone can lost in those". Kai blushes crimson but again put those thoughts aside.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think most beautiful?"

"Dranzer. I think she's the most beautiful creature in this world. Her wings are so beautiful."

"Oh! You are so cute Kai". He blushes hearing this comment from his lover.

"She said two things are common in you and her. So what you think on this?"

"Well, you can say she have eyes like me and wings like Dranzer" he stated simply.

"But how's possible for a human to have wings? And that too she's claiming to have Dranzer's. How's that possible?"

"..."

"Kai?"

"..."

"Kai? Hello?"

When Miguel received no answer from his lover he sees that his lover is in deep thoughts. Like he has lost from this world, spaced out.

'No. No. This can't be he. Can it? Why she said 'one last time'? Is something with her?' Kai was thinking but suddenly was snapped back to reality when he feels his body moving. Miguel was shaking him. "Kai? Kai? Answer me"

"Miguel, I think I know her. Oh no! I must call Tala".

As he was about to call Tala, his phone rang. It was Tala.

"Hello?"

"Kai? Do you get any letter?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I got one too. Do you think its..."

"...her. Yes Tala. Its her. And I think something's wrong with her"

"Yeah. I feel the same way"

"Can you come here? Bring that letter with you"

"Okay"

After Tala hung up. "Kai, will you please tell me anything?" asked Miguel.

"I'm not too sure Miguel. So we've to wait until Tala comes"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first chapter was short, but I can't help. My chapter will not be long. I can't write much. I'm a girl of few words plus English is not my first language. So I've to face few difficulties finding proper words.

So, what do you think guys? What is Kai thinking? Who were Kai and Tala talking about? Find out in next chapter.

REVIEW please.

ILoveKaiHiwatari


	3. Mystery Girl

Hey! Thank you very much for reviews ^_^

Extremely sorry for late update. My PC wasn't working proper, so it was at repair shop.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Beyblade.

**Warning:** YAOI i.e. malexmale. Don't like don't read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Mystery Girl**

After an hour, Tala and Claude comes to apartment where Kai and Miguel were living.

As soon as Miguel opened door, he was hugged by his best friend.

"Miguel! How are you?"

"Fine Claude. How are you? Enjoying you life with Tala, huh?"

Claude blushes as red as Tala's hair.

"Hey! Will you two let me in? After that you can carry your discussion on your happy lives" shouted Tala. He was left outside as both had started their chat right in the door.

"Oh! yeah...hehe...come in" Miguel said sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment.

All four came to living room and sat on floor. Miguel sits back at couch and Kai was resting his head in his lap. Tala sat there with Claude with same position as Kai. Miguel was playing with his lover's hair.

"Come on you love birds. There are more serious things here" teased Tala.

"Shut up Tala. I know that" snapped Kai.

"Come on you two. Stop fighting" said Miguel.

"Tala, show me that damn letter and tell me how you got that" asked Kai.

Claude tells them what happened. Kai and Miguel stared at him jaw dropped.

"What? What happened?" asked Claude.

"Same girl saved me too. This is really weird" said Miguel.

"Okay Tala. Give me that fucking letter". Tala handed him letter and he started to read it.

_Hey Tala,_

_How are you? Happy with Claude? Aww, you look cute when you blush. Thank me later for saving your lover._

_I want to meet you Tala. One last time. I want to meet Kai too. I know you are going to call him. But I'm sure he'll call you soon. I've sent him a letter too._

_I guess you've recognized me by now. Don't you dare forget me Blue unless you've told anyone your nickname. Take care._

_I wish you and Claude happy life together._

"Yes. That's surely her behind this" said Kai.

"But Kai. I'm worried. Why she said 'last time'?" asked Tala.

"Yeah. That question's eating me too".

"Argh! Will any of you going to tell us who's she?" snapped Miguel.

"Okay" said Kai. "She's...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you know who the mystery girl is. Wanna know how she is related to Kai and Tala? Find out in next chapter.

Can anyone please suggest me a name. I can't think of one. Think something cool yet normal just like Kai. (hehe I should stop that)

I want at least three reviews to update further. Please tell me how it was. REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILoveKaiHiwatari


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

I'm so so sorry for not updating for like what, MONTHS! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.

I know even though I'll keep saying sorry, it was unfair to those who were reading my story.

My deep apologies.

But, I got busy with college and exams and after that I was lazy to post new update. I know, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry again.

In this time, I re-read my stories and found few or sometimes many mistakes. So I want to know :

1) Should I continue with the story?

Or

2) Should I correct them and re-post the whole again?

As I've got few new ideas about the story. It will not change much, just correcting few errors and minor changes.

Please let me know. I'm counting on you guys and gals.

Please tell me in review or PM me.

Please please please please please please please please please please please please.

And I'm very very sorry again. And I promise update will be here as soon as possible.

If anyone's reading my other story, there's a note too. Please go see that too.

**ILoveKaiHiwatari**


End file.
